Number Eight
by boring is my kryptonite
Summary: When a catastrophic event happens just down the road from the infamous Umbrella Academy, all seven children and their adopted father arrive at the scene, but what they saw, was unnerving. In what seemed to be an aftermath of an explosion, a young girl was sat in the centre as if she was the bomb herself. A fan fiction of the Netflix adaption of 'the Umbrella Academy' with an o/c
1. Prologue

_A/n Hey? So this is my first _official _Fanficiton so apologies if the writing isn't exactly perfect lmao. _

_I've watched The Umbrella Academy almost twice over the past week and I'm 100% obsessed and was literally left GAGGING for a season 2! So I thought, in the mean time, I'll write my own little story just to keep me occupied and I might as well post it aha. I'm open for any suggestions or tips on how to improve and carry on this little story on so please don't hesitate to leave a review, I hope you enjoy it _3

Prologue

_Xepher aka (soon to be Number Eight) POV_

The night started normal. The rain tapped against the clouded windows, the familiar sound of the news channel carried through the dim kitchen leading to an even darker sitting room. My mother sat on the couch, staring at the television which wasn't even switched on.

"What do you want, brat?" She spat. _Shit. She and Dad both hate it if I disrupt them in any way. _

_"_Sorry," I muttered "... do you know where dad is?" I was enjoying how quiet the house actually. Maybe too much. I'm used to hearing some sort of argument or fight, hell I've adjusted to the sound of things being smashed against the wall. But it was too quiet. Something was probably wrong. Well, when isn't there? I shrug off my negative thoughts.

"Out." She responded bluntly.

"Oh..." _obviously. _He's never in. But when he is, it's hell.

As if on queue, the front door slams open and dad falls through dropping an empty bottle of some sort of alcohol. He's drunk. Again. I scurry away like a timid animal.

I don't often run away from my problems, I tend to face them head on. Although, in this shitty apartment I call home, it's either flee or get my head kicked in. You're probably thinking I'm exaggerating- I'm really not. It's as if there's some secret handbook on how to deal with 'no-good' children that's used, 'If child makes you aware of their presence: throw a near by object at their head.' I've learnt how to avoid most of these minor assaults to be honest. The odd one does catch me by surprise however.

I heard my so-called-father stumble through the house completely ignoring mum yelling at him, asking where he's been. I cower behind my bedroom door. Unfortunately for me, it's not too far way from the kitchen. I listened to Dad rummage through the fridge, supposedly for another bottle. Mum's yells gradually became screams. Dad, now actually engaging in the conversation, started shouting back. The voices were loud, but indistinguishable. This situation was definitely escalating quickly.

A loud shatter of a glass bottle being smashed now came from the kitchen. _Wow. About three minutes? That was quick. Even for them. _More yells. More screams. More bangs, crashes and a screech? My heart dropped. The flat went disturbingly silent. I ran into the kitchen. I wish I didn't. I saw mum laying lifeless on the floor. Blood pooling out of a deep wound on her head. Dad hovered over her body holding the remains of bottle, dripping with blood.

I screamed. Howled. Bawled. How could he? That fucking sadistic prick. I always knew this family was dysfunctional... never could I imagine murder. Never. I started breathing quicker, sharper. My fists were clenched. Knuckles surely white. I faced my dad with rage. He didn't even look at me.

"What the fuck did you do?" I spluttered. He turned to me. Not even distressed. Still pissed. _The fucking nerve. _

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO?!" He pounced towards me. I swerve his grasp. My breathing became even deeper. Shorter. My ears burnt. I was like a bomb about to explode.

All these years. Every argument. Every fight. All led up to this. This moment. The pair of them would endlessly go at each other, but today. Dad snapped. And I did too. All the nights I cried myself to sleep. All the wounds I had to heal. All the buried anger was all coming to the surface.

Thoughts ran through my head, distracting me from the flickering lights and... wind? Dad, no longer was hostile, backed away from me. Lights smashed around us. Sparks burst between us. I let an almighty screech escape my body then _boom._

Darkness.

_Time jump_

I slowly opened my eyes. I looked around. The apartment, my home, seemed as if it was hit by an explosion of some sort. The streaks of ash and rubble all leaded to the centre of what must've been the cause... though. It's precisely where I lied. _Did I do this? _Then I remembered. Mum. _Dad. _I shot up. Only to be greeted by six children, about the same age as me, dressed in uniforms (and... masks?) gawking at me. An almost elderly man with a monocle barged through and looked straight at me.

"Come on," before I could protest, he was already dragging me out the remains of the apartment by my arm.

"Wait! Who the fuck are you?!" I very aggressively questioned. He continued to pull me through the apartment block and onto the street. I made an effort to stop. _Maybe if I asked nicely he'd answer me..._

"Can you at least tell me where you're taking me?"

He glimpsed at me for a second before responding;

"_The Umbrella Academy"_


	2. Chapter 1

The morning sun poured into Xepher's room creating a warm, natural light. The young girl was awakening from her slumber. She slowly opened her eyes but her vision was groggy. She felt... hungover? Turning over onto her side, she stretched her arm out slightly however, she wasn't the only one in her bed...

Xepher's eyes shot open as she yelled. There was a boy dressed in an unfamiliar uniform lounging on top of her bed beside her. He stayed perfectly still, barely acknowledging her shout.

"Hey," he spoke with a slight smirk on his face.

"What the fuck are you doing in my bed?" Xepher had about a hundred and fifty questions racing around her head, asking what he was doing seemed to be the first one to escape.

"Wow, such vulgar language for such a small girl." He teased, "and if you're yet to notice, we're not in _your _bed." The strange boy was right. Xepher was most definitely not in her bed, she then noticed she wasn't in her room either. Panic struck her like bolt of lightning.

"What the _fuck_?!" She yelled for the second time.

"Jesus, you love to swear don't you?" Xepher was beyond confused, let alone petrified. What was this new place? It was weirdly old fashioned to say the least. _Did I travel back in time somehow? _She pondered. No, the boy was wearing a fairly modern watch on his wrist...so where was she? How did she get there? That's when she started to realise what happened the night before, although only partially.

Xepher remembered her father coming home drunk resulting in another argument with her mother, she then recalled having to intervene somehow and then- _blank_. She assumed she fainted, which sounded like a reasonable explanation however, why was she not in a hospital of some sort? And why can't she remember the full story of what happened that night?

Before she could begin to question the boy next to her, approximately six children burst through the bedroom door

"Is everything okay?" One asks,

"We heard shouts!" Another chimed in. A slighter smaller, arrogant boy pushed his way to the front of the group,

"What's all this about- Klaus?" He looks disapprovingly at the other boy who was _still _lounging on the bed.

Xepher didn't even know how to react. She knew she wasn't in any danger but all of this was not even remotely normal.

"What?" The boy, who we now know is named Klaus, replied.

"Why are you in here? You were told to leave her alone!" The tallest of the group spoke affirmatively. Klaus jumped up from the bed.

"Well I'm _soo _sorry that I tried to give our guest a _friendly _welcome," _overstatement, _Xepher thought.

"You can all just carry on making her uncomfortable" he scoffed ironically. He lead himself out the room, pretending to be truly heartbroken.

Before any of the remaining children- including Xepher, could speak, heavy and fast paced footsteps could be heard marching down the hallway towards the room (and of course the distant sobs from Klaus).

"All of you, away now!" A harsh man's voice instructed. They all fled within an instant. The man appeared in the now empty door frame. Xepher noticed he wasn't a complete stranger. She knew him from somewhere- she just couldn't put a finger on it.

"Xepher, please excuse the rudeness of the Academy," said the man, sounding a little more humane. "My name is Sir Reginald Hargreeves" He stepped inside the room

"There was incident last night which has resulted in you staying here with us for a while." He informed.

"What happened?" Xepher asked innocently. He hesitated. "...you were born on October first, am I correct?" She nodded in response, however with a confused look plastered across her face.

"I'll talk to you about the details soon, for now, just make yourself at home-"

"This isn't my home." She spoke sharply. There was an endless list of questions for Xepher to ask this _Reginald_. She couldn't believe she had been expected to just "_make herself at home"_. She was livid.

"It is for the time being." He retorted. "Now, go downstairs. Either Pogo or Grace will be waiting for you." He instructed, mildly irritated. Probably because Xepher wasn't exactly polite. He swiftly walked back out of the room leaving Xpeher pissed off to say the least.

Eventually gathering up the courage to make her way downstairs, Xepher roamed the maze-like corridors. She noticed it was strangely decorated. The building itself was extremely outdated and there were children's posters placed on the walls, assumably to help them learn- but they were rather violent. Instead of key phrases or maths equations, they had words like 'gouge' and 'twist' with images of children harming each other. _Where the fuck am I? _Xepher thought. Yet another unanswered question.

_A/n I'm going to post this chapter for now but I'll definitely be coming back and adding to it. Sorry if it's a little short but it's better than nothing lol. Been a busy week... xD bare with! It'll get better!_


End file.
